


the Sunset & the Twilight

by ReeRose



Series: [Tenet/PN]Canones diversi [3]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, bottom neil, if neil was max, top the protagonist
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose
Summary: 结束是新的开始，一切都是注定的相遇与重逢。未来的我会遇见过去的你，而过去的我会爱上未来的你。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: [Tenet/PN]Canones diversi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978024
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	the Sunset & the Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> SLO16的无料，但我忍不住提前放出来了wwww  
> 我要让他们HE!!!!!max与neil是一人前提。

看着Neil说出真相，我忍不住眼眶湿润，即便那个真相我早已经猜测到了。我并不想让我这张哭泣的脸成为他最后的记忆，可他依旧是微笑的看着我，映照的美丽的夕阳下，美得令我难掩自己的悲哀。

他会回到过去，为我打开那扇门，为我挡上一枪，然后死在那该死的坑洞里。

发生的事已经发生了，没人能够改变他们的过去与未来。我对这已经既定的命运绝望而不甘，却又不得不在当下继续向前走。

在收到Kat的语音讯息后，我通过了一个小技巧提前赶到了卡农街，Priya和她的手下会埋伏在这里，被我解决。最终Kat决定带着儿子回到伦敦，回到她父亲的身边。在机场分别时，她握着Max的手，眼神复杂的看向我，欲言又止。我亲吻了她的脸颊，当作我们最后的告别。

“叔叔，你不跟着我们回伦敦吗？”Max小手拽住我的衣角。

我蹲下身子，摸了摸他柔软的金色短发，看着那双碧绿的眼睛，说，“叔叔要去为拯救世界做准备。”

“拯救世界？这太酷了，但什么时候会世界末日呢？”

“在过去，但我要在未来为过去做准备。”我亲吻他的额头，不再将秘密过多的透露给他们。

“在过去，又在未来？那我长大了可以加入吗？”Max小心翼翼地问。

“好了Max，我们该登机了。”Kat催促，随后她又一脸不情愿地看着我，“你别想把我的儿子带到你那糟糕的计划中。”

我不想告诉她真相，但发生的事情已经发生了。我们都无法改变。我低下头，将手中的信物交到男孩手里，“如果你准备好了，我会知道的。”

那是Neil的遗物，此时此刻我却希望他能够保佑这个孩子和他的母亲，保佑他们当注定的未来来临时不会被打垮。

Max像是握着珍宝一样把那个小玩意捧在手心里，其实这个信物在他与他母亲一身高定的穿着下，显得过于简单朴素，甚至能用简陋来形容。但是小男孩依旧十分开心，他笑着把那个信物挂在自己的背包上。我的视线不由得一紧。

建立信条组织的过程水到渠成，未来与过去的我为现在铺设了一条有迹可循的道路，我只需要顺着他们走，便能走到目的地。有时我开始思考，未来的自己是怀着怎样的心情将Neil送到必死的过去。那个我知晓结局，却没有与命运抗争，因为我们都尝试过了，无数个“我”在这条时间轴上尝试过了。命运是被写好的，我们只不过是这条视频上的播放条，或前进或倒带罢了。

又过了一段时间，我和我的爱人结婚了。出于我们低调的作风，我们只在教堂中简单的交换了戒指，可这却是我最幸福的时刻。我亲吻我的爱人金色的头发，亲吻我的爱人柔软的薄唇，抚摸我的爱人纤长的手指。这一切都如同命中注定。

我的爱人笑着调侃我已经有了老大的架势，他的眼睛里闪烁着金色的光，温暖的微笑如同美丽的夕阳。

算法还有部分在我们手中，Ives可能已经将另外的部分藏起来自我了断。他是个坚守信条的英勇战士，为了未来和过去，甘愿牺牲。就像是Neil一样，他们都知道自己将会死亡，却依旧义无反顾地向前。

我能做的就是尽可能地将自己死亡的时间后延，为过去争取更多的时间。后来我们搬到了伦敦，在组织中我负责打理主要的事物，而我的爱人站在我的背后，负责另一部分见不得人的安排。我们都很享受目前的工作方式，轻驾就熟的默契几乎无人能比。

再过了几年，我在伦敦遇见了Kat，她隔着马路看见我和我的爱人，脸上写满了惊恐。她踩着那双至少十厘米的高跟鞋奔到我面前，拽住我的衣领，凶狠地给了我一巴掌。要不是我爱人的阻拦，她或许真能要了我的命。

“你这个疯子，你说过，你不会让我儿子参与进去的！”她大叫着，眼泪决堤而下，“你知道的，他是我的全部。”

我的爱人抱着哭泣的Kat默默安抚，轻轻拍着她颤抖的背部，她反而哭得更凶了。为了不让我们三个在街上成为人们围观的焦点，我找了家咖啡厅打算坐下来好好聊一聊。

“Max在读人类学，他今天突然跟我说他想去牛津读物理学。”Kat的话直接抛来，“他还不到二十岁，但是他已经准备攻读硕士了。你知道我是什么意思对吗？”她的视线一直停留在我爱人的身上，然后她转头看向我，哽咽说，“你答应我，不要让他受到任何伤害。你向我保证。”

“发生的已经发生了，我们谁都无法改变。”

“我知道，我知道的……但我总是舍不得……”Kat握紧了我们交叠在一起的手，“时间真是奇妙，对吧。”她看向我们，露出苦涩却又欣慰的笑。

“但这就是现实。”

再次见到Max，他已经长成一个帅小伙了，金色的头发与碧绿的眼睛，与他母亲相似的气质。他穿着一身萨维尔街定制的西装，随意的斜挎着一个手工剑桥包，而包上挂着那个相当朴素的挂件。

那是Neil，或者说是过去的Neil。而我却在未来才见到他。

“哦，希望您还记得我。”Max露出我再熟悉不过的阳光笑容。此时的他还未褪去稚嫩，满腔热血，这让我有些不忍告知他未来会面对的残忍。于是我按部就班地训练他，培养他，让他成为一名合格的特工。在我们第一次一同出任务时，我替他挡下了一颗子弹，很幸运，那不是逆向子弹。被送回总部后Max一直害怕地守在我身边，他金色头发此时乱蓬蓬的，身上的作战服也没有换下来。后来我听手下说，要不是我的爱人叫来了Kat，Max或许能扒着我的床边一辈子。

他身上的伤口没能及时处理，在他母亲的呵斥下，他被医生强制带走并要求好好休息。在一针镇定剂后，陷入沉睡。他睡在我隔壁的床上，Kat默默地守在一旁，看了一眼我，没在说话。

“醒了就别装了。”我爱人十分不给面子地拍了拍我的脸，得意地玩着我的胡渣。

我眯起眼睛，笑了一声，小声说，“你这醋都吃？”

我爱人冷哼，“托你的福，你得好好训练他。”

Kat坐在一旁，盯着我们，无奈撇嘴。

  
“先生，听妈妈说您结婚了？”

在一次训练中，Max找我闲聊，他握着手里的枪，有些害羞地问。

“是的，我们结婚十多年了。”我看着年轻的Max说，心中突然升起一些过于恶趣味的想法。我想，如果我这么说，Neil会不会在过去有一些奇怪的反应或是变化，“我爱人就是我命。”

“但，但我从来没见过那个人……”Max的声音越来越小，他有些失落地低下头，不再看我。

都说失去父亲的孩子，在成长过程中会格外留恋那些出现在他人生中的长辈，我可能在他的人生中正是担任了这个角色。于是我稍微安慰他，“你会遇到正确的人的，Max。现在还不是时候。”

他将信将疑，在我的劝慰下收回了那些小心思，但我依然能看出年轻的他对我有不一样的情愫。当我回家与我的爱人说起此事，我爱人捂着嘴一阵憋笑，我隐约听到我爱人嘴中的碎碎念，“我还真是我妈的孩子。”

“怎么，你不吃醋？”我明知故问。

我爱人翻了个白眼，做出一个相当高难度的鬼脸，“今晚你得陪我喝一杯。”

“嘿，你知道我更喜欢可乐。”

“健怡可乐？但你是在家里，亲爱的。”

“那给我杯苏打水吧。”

“想都别想。我要盯着你把这瓶伏特加喝完。”

“那给我加点汤力好吗？”

我爱人眯着眼睛，从冰箱里拿出易拉罐，扔到我身上。  


到了那个特定的日子，我们决定按照计划将Max送回过去，在他临走前，她母亲站在屋外，一脸不舍。

“你需要个代号，Max。什么都行，别让过去的你与你有交集。”我提醒他。

“早就想好了，我要叫‘Neil’。”

Kat眉头紧皱，她握紧了屋外人的手。对方轻轻回握。

“Max，好吧，Neil，我在过去等你。”我亲手将那个信物帮他绑在背包上，“我会记住它的。”

“如果我回去时，你还没结婚，我可不能保证我会不会做点什么。”他说。

“哦，如果你有本事的话，你说的算。”我笑了。

Max在踏入闸门的镜面，看到了自己，然后他深吸一口气，走了进去。当闸门快要关闭时，他隐约在门外看见了一个熟悉的人影。那是他自己，但看起来年纪更大的自己。  


新的循环开始了。

Kat冲进门叫喊着儿子的名字，她哭泣的捶打着我。“他要逆行十年，他该如何度过这孤独的人生。”

“我们已经为他准备好了，每个阶段，都会与人与他接洽。过去的我会定期与他汇合，直到他逆向回十年前。然后找到那个一无所知的‘我’。”

“我都知道，我们都知道。”Kat看相身后的男人，抱住了他，“跟自己的儿子同岁，这件事，我十多年了还是接受不了。”

“妈妈，我很庆幸自己能多陪伴你十几年。”Neil的样貌并没有因为时间而有过多的变化，即便我们都快年过半百。他走到我身边亲吻我的面颊，我敢说他对我的胡子有着异常的执着。

“怎么了？”我问。

“感觉还是怪怪的。”Neil说，“我小时候从未想过，你的爱人会是我。”

“这算是惊喜？”

“可能还有点惊悚。但，那都不重要了。”

Neil握住我的手，我们的戒指贴在一起。

“在我最后一次逆向时，我在对面的房间中没有看到自己的身影。我是抱着必死的心进去的。”Neil低头埋在我的颈肩，“我以为我会死在过去。于是我最后还是向你表白了。当时的我知道你未来会与人结婚，可我还是想要留住什么。”

”现实没被改变，它确实发生了。“我亲吻他的手背。一旁的Kat一脸看戏地盯着我们，我已经猜到她在内心早就问候我无数次了。

“我本应该死在坑道里的，我为你挡了逆向子弹，但是为什么我却活了下来？这个答案你瞒了我十几年，现在你该告诉我了。我并不是很有耐心的人。” 

“这个，就得说点我的意外发现了。”我说。

我们一同离开了红房间，Kat临走前紧握着Neil的手说，“Max，欢迎回来。”她就像她过去那样的美艳端庄，骨子中的贵族气质也很好的遗传到了Neil身上。

  
“Barbara博士你还记得吗？”我说。

“当然记得，我们当时安排她告知你逆向的原理。”

“后来我找过她几次。她说你的‘死亡’其实并没有被证实和观测到。逆向和正向是双向的，就像是一个在固定的视频上调节进度条。只有发生的事情被观测到，那件事才真正的发生过。”

“你的意思是‘薛定谔的猫’？”

“可以这样理解。”

“好吧，不用解释了，原来就这样。这可真是……”

“你在特定的时间打开那扇门，而我在特定的时间把你带了过去。”

“哦，老天，所以你又带着我逆向了？”

“伤口没有伤及要害，你昏迷了一个月，正好是上一个循环结束。Priya想要杀死你和Kat，但我制止了。”

“虽然我们年纪现在差不多，但我还是感觉小时候对你的感情真是有些变态。”Neil咂嘴，他抬起眉毛抖了两下，“一想着你其实比我大二十多岁我就浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。该死的恋父情结。”

“但是我们结婚时，我们同岁！”我辩解道，我也是你回来后爱上长大后的你的，“思考方式需要调整一下，亲爱的。”

“我知道，我知道，不管我在哪里，都会遇见你，然后爱上你。”

“我的荣幸。”

“当然，你可是把我从Kat手中夺走了无数次。Mr.Right.”  
  
  


“We live in a twilight world.”  
“日落之后是暮色，但暮色何尝又不是破晓呢？”  



End file.
